Gomamon
Gomamon is a Sea Animal Digimon whose name and design are derived from the spotted seal. It has become able to move on land, and is covered in temperature-maintaining fur. The short, white fur that covers its body gets longer as it grows, and furthermore, it's said that it turns brown when it grows up. As for its personality, it is a naughty-boy type that fiddles with everything it sees. The red fur growing along its back from the top of its head moves according to Gomamon's emotions, and when it gets angry the fur bristles. Gomamon's claws are strong enough to easily break through solid ice, so you'll have a painful experience if you take it lightly. 'Appearance' It looks like a white, furry seal creature with no nose and has long ears, purple markings, orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth protruding out. 'Description' Gomamon first appeared when he digivolved from Bukamon to protect Tom from Kuwagamon. He is Tom's partner and his goal is to lighten Tom up, to make him less serious, using his own disarming and fun-loving character. Later in the adventure he digivolved to Ikkakumon when the Black-Gear-infected Unimon attacked the DigiDestined. When the kids returned to the Real World to halt the plans of Myotismon on August 3, 1999, Tom and Zac attempted to return to Odaiba. However, they were ambushed by MegaSeadramon while they were passing Rainbow Bridge. Tom, putting himself in danger to save Zac from drowning, gave Ikkakumon the power to Digivolve to Zudomon, who defeated MegaSeadramon. Zudomon became a valued ally in the battles against Myotismon, MetalEtemon, the Dark Masters and Apocalymon. Before they went their separate ways, Tom thanked Gomamon for being a good friend. Two years later, when the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Gomamon was among the old generation Digimon to help the new gang out. One such event was when Gomamon challenged the Emperor when he was forcing some Gizamon to build a prison in the frozen north. He was attacked by the Gizamon, who were promised a reward by the Emperor if they did so. He was left for dead, but the second group of DigiDestined managed to save him and, they together destroyed the Control Spire. This allowed him to digivolve to Ikkakumon and destroy the Ebidramon that was trying to kill Digmon. He also came to the Real World on Christmas Eve and on Christmas day, helping to gather the Digimon who appeared world-wide along with Control Spires. He received a power boost from one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon, which restored his ability to Digivolve to Ultimate. The next day, however, during the battle with SkullSatamon of the Daemon Corps, the strain of being in the Real World got to Gomamon, so he and the others had to return. Gomamon was later seen during BlackWarGreymon's incursions into the real-world. He was later seen sealing the Hikarigaoka Gate and in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Attacks *'Marching Fishes:' Gomamon gathers a hoard of fish friends to attack the enemy or to just help him out. 'Other Forms' Pichimon's Digi-Egg Pichimon's Digi-Egg is held by the Agents alongside Tom's Digivice and Tag, the Crest of Reliability, and the other Digi-Eggs, Digivices, Tags, and Crests. When Piedmon attacks their base and steals the Tags and Crests, Gennai takes the Digi-Eggs and Digivices and escapes in a Mekanorimon. He deposits the Digi-Eggs on File Island, where it eventually hatches into Pichimon. Pichimon Pichimon is Gomamon's Fresh form, a Slime Digimon. After his Digi-Egg is rescued from the Dark Masters before the start of Digimon Adventure, Gomamon hatches into Pichimon on File Island. He eventually digivolves to Bukamon while waiting for his partner to come. Attacks *'Bubble Blow:' Fires harmless pink bubbles from his mouth. Bukamon Bukamon is the In-Training form of Gomamon. Tom met his partner Bukamon when he first came to the Digital World and then Tom freaked out. Bukamon Digivolved to Gomamon to protect Tom from Kuwagamon. After this, Gomamon only reverted to his In-Training form when De-Digivolving from Zudomon. Attacks *'Bubble Blow:' Bukamon fires bubbles from his mouth. Ikkakumon Ikkakumon is a Sea Animal Digimon and Champion form of Gomamon. Gomamon first digivolved to Ikkakumon to protect Tom from the Black-Gear-infected Unimon. Since then, Ikkakumon has fought various enemies like Devimon, Etemon and the henchmen of Myotismon. Other than being used for battle, Ikkakumon was also used as a ferry for travelling across the water. When the Digimon Emperor was conquering the Digital World, Gomamon was among the old generation Digimon to help the new gang out, appearing four times as Ikkakumon to fight Ebidramon, another MegaSeadramon, and finally BlackWarGreymon. Attacks *'Harpoon Torpedo:' Fires his horn which disassembles into a missile. Zudomon Zudomon is Gomamon's Ultimate form. Zudomon first debuted on August 3, 1999 when Myotismon isolated Odaiba from the rest of Tokyo so that his henchmen could gather the populace. On route to Odaiba via Tokyo Bay, Tom, Zac and their Digimon encountered MegaSeadramon while passing Rainbow Bridge. It was Tom's need to put Zac's well-being ahead of his own that caused his crest to glow and Ikkakumon to Digivolve to Zudomon, who managed to defeat MegaSeadramon, rescue Wizardmon and get involved in the final battle with Myotismon himself. Zudomon was also a needed ally in the fight against the Dark Masters, MetalEtemon and Apocalymon. Zudomon is able to turn the tide against MetalEtemon; the Mega Digimon's Chrome Digizoid armor made him invulnerable to the DigiDestined's attacks, but Zudomon's Vulcan's Hammer, also made from Chrome Digizoid, was able to crack the armor and allow SaberLeomon's attacks to destroy the flesh underneath. When Tom used the crest power to free the Sovereigns, Gomamon lost the power to become Zudomon. That was until three years later, when, on Christmas Day, Gomamon and the other old generation Digimon had that power restored to them by one of the DigiCores of Azulongmon. Zudomon, with Submarimon and their human partners, went to Sydney to help the Australian and Pacific DigiDestined with the chaos caused by the aquatic Digimon. But during the fight against SkullSatamon of the Daemon Corps, Zudomon, after he and the other Ultimates were defeated, regressed due to the strain of his stay in the Real World for so long. Attacks *'Vulcan's Hammer:' He smashes his giant hammer into the ground, resulting in a thunderbolt that strikes his target. *'Hammer Boomerang:' He throws his hammer like a boomerang. Plesiomon Plesiomon is Gomamon's Mega form, is a Dragon Digimon whose name and design are derived from the Plesiosaurus and the Loch Ness Monster. Attacks *'Sorrow Blue:' A sound wave attack which can make even the most ferocious Digimon lose their will to fight. *'Shaking Pulse' *'Water Tail Blaster' *'Hydro Impact Crusher' 'Other Variations' 'Trivia' Category:Digimon